What Goes In Must Come Out
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow realises the consequeses of drinking too much.


**What Goes In, Must Come Out**

**This is actually set after a crossover I did, but I'll put the ending in so you'll understand why Shadow's doing what he is in the story, you don't need to read the story before this, it's just a bit of fun.**

_They went back to the pillars so see their blood supply was gone, instead there was empty barrels and leftovers spilt on the floor. Next to the mess was a note, _

'_Dear Kain and Raziel_

_Thanks for the blood, I appreciate it, have a fun time replacing it, because I drank it all,_

_Shadow'_

_Kain let our a roar of anger, he was gone, and so was all of the blood. _

_Meanwhile Shadow was stood on a nearby hilltop wiping the blood from his mouth. He felt extremely full but it was worth it, standing tall and epically, quills blowing in the wind, he said the two famous words again. "Chaos Control!" he yelled. Hopefully drinking all of the blood would hold back his thirst for blood for a while. _

**(It was a legacy of Kain Crossover if you're wondering, don't worry that Shadow's a vampire in this, it won't really effect anything.)**

Shadow appeared in station square, he's got it right this time, but he felt so full. "Ung… I really shouldn't drank all of it." he groaned. He put his hand over his stomach, it was full and rock hard, no room for anything else. He started to walked to see if he could find Sonic or the others to tell them he's okay and that he wasn't killed while battling Black Doom **(Yeah, this is set right after the Shadow game.)**

After a few minutes Shadow got an awful feeling down below. He then remembered what goes in, must come out, and that he had drank a lot. He looked a around, not a bathroom in sight. He started to run to look for a toilet, the need became intense for a second, and he plunged his hands between his legs and groaned. "I gotta go…" he whined to himself, and ran on.

There was no where for him to go, his legs began to shake, and cross, as he stood in the street looking desperate. "There's gotta be somewhere to go." he said to himself and ran on. He then found Sonic's house.

He frantically banged on the door. "FAKER!" he screamed, Sonic came to the door looking shocked.

"Shadow?" he said. "You survived!" he pulled him inside and sat him down on the sofa. Shadow tried to hide his desperation. "Let me call the others-" Shadow stopped him and shook his head. "Why-"

"Sonic… I need a huge favour…" he said, his voice getting shaky. Sonic nodded reluctantly. "I have to use your bathroom." he hissed.

"Oh, sorry Shad's… it's broken… but I'm getting this Italian plumber guy to fix it this afternoon." Sonic said, Shadow fell to his knees.

"NO! I was so close…" he sobbed.

"Come on Shadow… it's not that bad… just a few hours… wanna drink?" he asked, Shadow got up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You Don't understand… do you Sonic? I gotta go now…" he said in his face, his eyes wide with craziness. "And asking if a want a drink… isn't making it any better." he broke away and bent over in pain, holding himself.

"Shadow… just go in the garden if it's that desperate." Sonic said, Shadow shook his head.

"No way… I'm gonna find a bathroom…" groaned walking to the door. "Thanks for the nothing…" he said and left.

It was now becoming painful for Shadow. He was just a tiny hedgehog, and he had drunk gallons of the stuff. He started to get tears in his eyes, he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. "I feel like I'm gonna burst…" he said, as if he'd given up. He then saw a little café. He got up and ran to it. He ran to the desk at the front. "Is there a bathroom in here… it's urgent." he said, almost hopping on he spot. The lady at the counter looked over to see a little hedgehog doing a 'pee pee dance', she sighed.

"It's only for customers…" she said. Shadow groaned, he had no money, he left feeling out of breath.

He then walked some more, his steps getting shorter and shorter, he was getting more and more urgent every second. "Why is the world against me in everything I do…" moaned, he then saw Rouge, she was walking his way. She saw him and smiled tearfully, she ran up to him.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed and hugged him tight. Shadow squeaked in pain as she was pressing on his stomach and bladder. He pulled away.

"Rouge…" he croaked. "That hurt…" he said, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong?" she said, looking confused. Shadow blushed.

"I… uh… really gotta use the bathroom." he said, he couldn't believe he was telling this to Rouge. "But I can't find one…" he looked frantic, and squeezed he exit shut, so nothing would escape. His legs were pressed together, and he was bent over in pain.

"Oh… come to my apartment…" she said and helped him to walk.

"H-how long will it take to get there…" Shadow asked desperately.

"About an hour at this rate…" she sighed. Shadow broke from her.

"No way… I can't wait that long… I gotta find somewhere else, I'll see you again Rouge." he said, and ran off, now looking red in the face. "Come on… I'm the ultimate life form… this shouldn't be a problem for me." he said to himself, while he was looking again. "If only I had enough chaos energy to teleport to Space Colony Ark." he groaned. "Oh no…" he gasped, holding himself tighter. "If I don't find somewhere soon I'll-"

"Gotcha!" he heard someone way as handcuffs were put around his hands, as the we're pulled behind his back, he turned around to see the commander, smirking at him. "That was so easy…" he said and pulled him to a GUN vehicle.

"No!" Shadow let out a scream of frustration. He was thrown in, he was sat down between two soldiers, the commander smirked at him again.

"I have you now hedgehog…" he said, this made Shadow gulp. He crossed his legs tightly.

"Please, you gotta get these cuffs off me…" he begged, crossing his legs as tightly as possible, crossing them twice over.

"I see what's wrong… if you want to get to a bathroom in time… you'll have to cooperate." the commander said, Shadow let out a cry of defeat. "You must be desperate for you to agree with me." he said looking smug. "This must be my lucky day."

Shadow's eyes widened again. He struggled to get his hand free. "PLEASE!" he screamed. "It's coming… I gotta stop it." he groaned, the commander undid the cuffs, his gun ready in case he was to run. Shadow didn't run, he just held himself tightly, bent over in his seat. "Please… I need to use the bathroom now…" he said, he was out of breath, tired and defeated.

"It'll only take 10 minutes to get to the base… I'll think about it when we get there." the commander said, and ordered the driver to get them to the base. Shadow just sat silently and hoped for the best. "We're here." he said, and they took Shadow inside.

The commander sat Shadow down in his office. "Shadow… let's make a deal…" he said, smugly. "You work for us… and I let you go to the bathroom." he said, pushing a contract forward.

"Ung…" Shadow groaned, nodding his head. "Anything…" he was given the pen, and he signed, wiggling like crazy in his seat. "C-can I go now…" he shook. "I think I'm starting to leak…"

"Go ahead… it's just down the hall." he said, Shadow ran to the toilets. He nearly cried with joy when he found them. He went inside.

Five minutes later he came out looking relieved, he looked the happiest anyone had ever seen him. He sighed with relief nearly crying with happiness. He didn't care that he now worked for GUN, at least he wasn't in so much pain anymore. "I am never drinking that much again…" he sighed and went to start his new job.

**Hehehe… Shadow forgot about the consequences of drinking so much. He's learnt his lesson, haven't you Shadow. **

**Shadow: *Growls***

**Tachi: YOU! I told you-**

**Me: *Throws shiny object* **

**Tachi: *Runs after it***

**Me: So, yeah. Review. :D**

**Tachi: I belong to Swiftshadow123 by the way… check out her Shadow stories! **

**Me: She's in my favourite authors list… find her there.**

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
